Despues de la lluvia
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Despues de salir durante un año y escuchar una conversacion, Amy tomo la decision correcta. Ahora debe aprender a dejar todo atras y encontrar su propia felicidad sin depender de los demas.Secuela de las lagrimas que reemplazo la lluvia


**Holaaa!!!!!!! XD si, lo se, lo se… la mayoria dira: "¿Ren3oki seguia viva?" En fin.. he tenido muchos pendientes, tengo una obra de teatro que escribir y tambien muchos estudios ademas de que en mi space nuevo estare escribiendo una historia interactiva que tengo con una amiga, un rol… y es el rol de nunca acabar jaja… -tose un poco. **

**De entrada, esta pequeña historia sera de varios capitulos y tratare de que sean de por lo menos ocho paginas cada uno… para entenderla mejor lean "las lagrimas que se llevo la lluvia" y "las lagrimas que reemplazo la lluvia" en ese orden, se podria decir son precuelas… Y si, lo admito como siempre, esto esta basado en… digamos un setenta por ciento en una experiencia amorosa que tuve, mas el resto es ficcion… tome la decisión de hacer a Amy la protagonista porque al momento de la ruptura me senti como ella, de rogona xD mas no quiero compasión o lastima de nadie, solo entrentenerlos con mi historia de Amy y a las chicas… no se conviertan en una Amy, lean esto y traten de valorarse a si mismas si es que pasan por esta situación. Esta historia tiene temas de superacion personal sin rallar demasiado en el optimismo alegre, temas como la violencia pero en un grado menor y tambien… n.n un poquito de romance a manera de Flash back, si buscan un final feliz de cuentos de hadas donde la chica es feliz al lado de un chico apuesto y cura su desamor con un nuevo amor, estan en el fic equivocado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi Tails no podria volar ya que por logica al girar sus colas estas se enredan y al contrario de Sega, yo soy realista… y tambien Amy le daria un martillazo a Sonic cada que lo ve. **

**Zafiro es una de mis creaciones y si quieren usarlo deberan pedirme permiso primero y decirme donde estara el fic para leerlo n.n **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**Prologo. **

**_"Sonic, tengo algo que decirte…"_**

Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, sin dejarla en paz… a veces se arrepentía de haber dicho todo eso pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde estaba; Angel Island. Era de noche y esta vez Knuckles no era el único ser vivo que estaba en ese lugar. Había mucho movimiento, mucha vida en esa fiesta en el templo de la Master Emerald. Si, una fiesta a la que fue invitada y aun se preguntaba porque estaba ahí.

"Es que tienes que divertirte, Amy" Le dijeron sus amigas el día anterior.

¿Tenia¿De cuando a acá era obligatorio divertirse? Como sea, ella sabia que sus amigos no lo decían con malas intenciones, aunque le resultaba desagradable que la vieran con lastima.

Dos meses transcurrieron desde aquella noche lluviosa en que todo termino. Suspiro dándole un sorbo al jugo que se había servido. Cream y Rouge estaban al otro extremo del lugar platicando con Knuckles y Tails, bueno, Rouge mas bien estaba molestando a su novio con eso de que en cuanto se distrajera le robaría la Master Emerald sacándolo de sus casillas.

"Amy, ven un momento por favor"

Suspiro de nuevo terminándose el jugo, lo boto a la basura y camino a donde estaba su gran amiga Cream, agitando un poco la mano como si estuvieran demasiado apartadas. Junto a ella estaba un joven murciélago de pelo blanco largo a la cintura, traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un chaleco del mismo color y material con botas… también negras, sus ojos verdes la miraban fijamente mientras Cream los presentaba, pero a la niña se le olvido como se llamaba así que llamo a Rouge que llego volando junto a ellos y lo abrazo del cuello. "Amy, este es mi primito y se llama Zafiro" sonrió de oreja a oreja frotando su mejilla con la del chico que trataba de quitársela de encima con un leve sonrojo. Knuckles solo los miraba de lejos con los brazos cruzados; ya conocía al susodicho primo y no le gustaba nada que su novia se le embarrara así, pero no podía quejarse, ya una vez lo había hecho y Rouge le dijo "Pervertido, es mi primo con quien me crié y tu solo piensas en cochinadas". No dijo nada y se fue molesto a ver que nadie se acercara a la Master Emerald.

"Es un placer conocerte, Amy" Bueno, al menos era amable y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

"Al contrario Zafiro, el gusto es mío" Estrecho su mano amigablemente sonriendo un poco.

Silencio incomodo…

"Rouge ¿podría hablar conti…" Amy rompió el silencio pero…

De nuevo. Una vez mas, le presentaban un chico para dejarlos solos en cuanto se distraía. Esto comenzaba a cansarla, por eso no había querido ir a la fiesta. El chico solo se quedo callado mirando alrededor, de los presentes solo conocía a Rouge y Knuckles, pero no los vio por ningún lado. De nuevo se había dejado arrastrar por su prima a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie para luego ser abandonado con alguna de las amigas con la que Rouge trataba de emparejarlo, al menos esta vez era una chica seria que no le salía con preguntas estupidas como "¿Y a que te dedicas?" ¡Era más que obvio! Volteo para ver a esta niña, al menos no se aburriría si iniciaba una conversación con ella para pasar el rato pero ella de inmediato se disculpo con un "Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer" y se fue casi corriendo al otro extremo del templo que ahora estaba adornado con globos y carteles para esta ocasión.

Apenas iba a preguntar que le sucedió cuando sintió un brazo recargarse en su hombro seguido de lo que pensó, era el berrido mas fastidioso que había escuchado.

"¡Hey, me dicen que eres el primo de Rouge!"

Un erizo azul le miraba sonriente desde su lado izquierdo. Apenas se presentaron comenzó a contarle cosas acerca de que Rouge era una vieja conocida, que andaba con un anciano llamado "huevo" o quien sabe que sandeces, no le estaba prestando atención. Trato de seguir a la erizo rosada pero el niñato este le estaba impidiendo el paso con sus risotadas y estupideces. A punto estaba de asestarle un golpe en la quijada cuando escucho una pregunta peculiar.

"Oye, la chica con la que estabas hablando… ¿No te dijo nada de mi?"

Lo miro a los ojos y le pareció que estaba algo confundido, quizás preocupado. Como quiera que fuese no le dio tiempo de nada mas porque Rouge tomo al otro del cuello y le comenzó a decir que ella no andaba con el anciano, que era una "misión" y ya no oyó el resto pues se fue a buscarla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Amy's Pov_**

_A veces me arrepiento de lo que hice. _

_Lo se. Se que fue lo correcto, que el me estaba destruyendo por dentro aunque en realidad no hacia nada; eso era precisamente lo que me mataba, que el no hiciera nada. Que yo intentara acercarme a el solo para que se alejara de mi cada vez mas, sonriéndome. Era por esas sonrisas que me ofrecía que yo no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba o mejor dicho, no le prestaba atención a todo lo malo, solo me concentraba en las pocas cosas buenas que creí que el me ofreció… _

_Aun pienso en esa tarde lluviosa. Pienso en eso muy seguido, a veces paso los días por inercia y creo que ya he avanzado algo pero entonces recuerdo el amor que sentía por el y siento ganas de hablarle, de decirle que vuelva a mi lado pero no lo hago. Oh porque, en efecto aun lo amo. Aun extraño estar a su lado. Sigo pensando en el aunque se que no debo, no quiero pensar en el pero aun lo hago. _

_Seguí la voz de mi orgullo y deje de hablarle, de verlo a la cara, deje de encender el televisor en el canal de las noticias para ver si el aparece salvando un banco de ser asaltado o peleando contra Eggman. Incluso ahora he huido de el en cuanto lo vi acercarse y me sentí mas frustrada porque no venia a verme, sino a ese chico con el que me dejaron las demás… ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de el? _

_¿Qué es lo que vi en el como para que me tenga así a pesar de que se que me hace daño? _

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

El cielo estaba despejado. ¡Que diferencia de hace unas semanas! Y eso que la temporada de lluvias estaba cercana, definitivamente el clima estaba algo loco ese año, justo como el anterior.

Suspiro al recordar aquella tarde, como casi todos los días… como siempre recordaba cuando se encontraba con Sonic.

**_Flash-Back._**

_"Sonic, tengo algo que decirte…" _

_Tomo aire profundamente al ver que todos sus amigos la estaban escuchando. Rouge dio un paso al frente y le ofreció pasar antes que nada. Sonic reparo que no la había invitado y como los demás los veían lo hizo, ya muy tarde. _

_"No, solo vengo a decirle a Sonic algo y me iré a mi casa" _

_Le sonrió a la murciélago que siguió diciendo que entrara o se enfermaría, Knuckles, Tails y Sonic estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, Sonic se dio la vuelta y le dijo con su típica sonrisa. _

_"Entra; no quiero que uno de mis amigos se enferme de gripe, eh" _

**_Uno de sus amigos… _**

_"No me enfermare, solo…" _

**_Solo una de sus amigos… _**

_"¿Solo que, Amy?" _

_Volteo a verla algo confundido por el tono de voz que usaba la chica. Nunca la había oído tan seria cuando le hablaba a el. Algo andaba mal._

_"Solo he venido a decirte que…" _

**_'Mentira. Un amigo no te miente'_**_ se repetía una y otra vez a si misma _

**_'Un amigo no siente lastima por ti como para engañarte…'_**_ apretó los puños mirándolo a la cara por ultima vez. _

_"…ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no quiero ser tu novia." _

_Silencio. _

_Los miraban confundidos. Ninguno a excepción de Tails sabía nada de la relación entre ellos. Amy supuso que de seguro creían que estaba loca y en realidad quería decir que dejaría de acosar a Sonic, pero no le importo. Ya había recuperado su dignidad con esto y se había probado a si misma que era otra. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el erizo le sonrió débilmente. _

_"Si, de hecho yo también quería decirte lo mismo esta noche Amy…" _

_…¿Qué acababa de escuchar?¿¡Que el la estaba desechando!? _

_"Justamente por eso te había citado hoy…"_

_Sintió ganas de reírse, no sabia porque, si su gran amor la había tratado mal y ahora le quitaba su única oportunidad de recuperar su dignidad ¿Por qué quería reírse¿Qué tenia de gracioso enterarse que la persona que te hace sufrir encima te diga que no esta satisfecho contigo?_

_"¿Ah si¿Por qué?" _

_¿Quería saberlo¿De verdad quería saber porque el era distante con ella¿Quería saber porque, aunque ella le entrego todo su amor, el no le correspondió¿Quería saber porque no le pedía que no lo dejara¿De verdad quería saber porque la invito a salir para terminar con ella? _

_El se rasco un poco la nariz con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. _

_"Es que… no me siento lo suficientemente 'capaz' como para tener pareja en estos momentos…" _

_Sus amigos lo miro con desaprobación, pero mas importante aun; A ella la veían con lastima disimulada. De seguro pensaban que se echaría a llorar o que le daría una bofetada, típica reacción de una niña mimada a la que le han arrebatado un juguete, mas no lo haría… no reaccionaria como lo habría hecho la Amy de antes. Esa Amy había muerto ya._

_"Ya veo. Entonces… ¿amigos de nuevo?" _

_Le tendió la mano para estrecharla, con una sonrisa. _

_"¡Amigos!" _

_Le respondió al saludo sin quitarse sonrisa. Amy simplemente se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, el se hizo un poco para atrás pero aun así acepto el gesto como prueba de que no había rencores entre ellos. _

_Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando en la lluvia del mismo modo en que había llegado, pero seguía sin sentir dolor o tristeza. Rouge voló hacia ella para preguntarle si estaba todo bien, si necesitaba apoyo moral o un hombro para llorar pues aunque ella fue a cortar con el primero, todos se dieron cuenta de que por dentro estaría 'destrozada' por el tono de su voz. _

_Le dijo que todo estaba bien, para seguir caminando ella solano quería ver ni hablar con nadie. _

_La lluvia se fue calmando un poco pero no ceso. _

_Al llegar a su departamento se dio una ducha, se cambio a la pijama a pesar de que eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y se echo en la cama. No tenia ganas de ver la televisión así que solo encendio el pequeño estereo que Tails le había regalado en su cumpleaños y puso algunas canciones, entre ellas hubo una que le pareció perfecta para describir su situación. _

**_Loves me not._**

I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do

_Cuando se conocieron, si se sintió atraída hacia el… pero hubo también un signo de amistad sincera que ella decidió saltarse, pensó que existía el amor a primera vista y que ese era el caso. __Se podria decir que Sonic fue su primer amigo._

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

_Tantas personas le habían dicho que esa relación era dañina para ella, que el no era lo suficientemente maduro para llevar un noviazgo pero ella los ignoro.  
_  
I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there

_No le importaba lo que dijeran las personas, en algún momento de la relación se dio cuenta de la frialdad pasiva de Sonic pero creyó ingenuamente que con el poder de su amor seria mas que suficiente para que el aprendiera a mostrar afecto, se dijo a si misma que tendría paciencia, que seria perseverante como siempre para algún día formar una familia con el.  
_  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do

_¿Que había sido de la Amy que vivía sola? La Amy que no dependía de los demás para salir adelante, la niña huérfana que trabajaba leyendo el futuro, la chica alegre que tenia orgullo y era independiente había desaparecido en el instante en que Sonic la rescato de Metal Sonic y Eggman… el verlo pelear valientemente sin dudar ni un poco en sus decisiones, verlo pelear por los demás y salvándola como todo un príncipe azul la cegaron.  
_  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

_Se enamoro de el. _

_Se enamoro de un chico valiente y fuerte que la rescato sin conocerla del todo. Que la había hecho sentirse por primera vez como una princesa, una niña indefensa. _

_Entonces reparo en un pequeño detalle; Sonic no la había salvado porque sintiera algo por ella, o porque le simpatizara un poco. La había salvado porque el se dedicaba a hacer eso, a salvar a personas que no pueden pelear por si mismas, a los débiles por así decirlo. _

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

_La salvaba porque ella no podía salvarse por si misma. Ni siquiera porque la considerara su amiga, pues un amigo te dice las cosas a la cara y te demuestra un poco de cariño de vez en cuando. _

_¿Cuántas veces le había demostrado simpatía aunque fuera como a Tails? _

_Pensó un poco más y…la respuesta fue cero, ni una sola vez. Ella lo abrazaba, el gritaba 'me estas asfixiando'. Tails lo abrazaba, el le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente. _

_Ella le decía 'te quiero' el respondía '…'. Knuckles le decía palabras de apoyo que denotaban afecto de amigos en ellas y Sonic se ponía a bromear, pero estaba feliz. _

_En medio de la pelea contra Eggman… ella quería ayudarle de corazón y la reacción del otro era decirle 'Es peligroso que estés aquí' mas si en vez de ella, venia otra persona, incluso si era Rouge el decía 'Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda' _

No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do

_No comprendía. _

_¿En que se había equivocado¿En que momento le profeso tanto amor que ella misma se guió a la trampa? _

_Dolía… dolía muchísimo que se burlaran de ti de esa manera, que no te permitieran recuperar un poquito de dignidad, dolía que ella se esforzó en esa relación y aun así el tenia planes de terminar con ella, en una cita que sabia que esperaría con tanta ilusión._

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not

_Sonrió débilmente, la canción parecía estarse burlando de ella. _

_"He loves me, He loves me not…" _

_El me ama, el no me ama… al estar con Sonic, siempre tenia esa duda, consultaba horóscopos, pedía consejos, incluso quiso leerse a si misma las cartas del tarot, aunque fuera un tabú hacerlo._

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not...

_Terminando la canción, apago el estereo y se dedico a ver la lluvia desde la ventana, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio haciendo ruido que para ella era relajante en esos momentos… aun seguía sin llorar y sonrió para sus adentros orgullosa de eso, si no podía hacer que los demás dejaran de sentir lastima por ella, por lo menos dejaría de ser débil. _

_Era momento de volver a ser la chica alegre e independiente que era antes de conocerlo, pero esta vez seria mejor, ya tenia la experiencia para no volver a cometer el mismo error. _

_Era hora de valerse por si misma de nuevo; por ahora decidió no involucrarse sentimentalmente con otro chico, a menos que sea amistad. No quería saber nada de novios ni romances, bueno, a menos que fueran novelas románticas con finales trágicos, finales realistas. _

_No pudo evitar recordar los cuentos que leía de niña donde el apuesto caballero rescataba a la doncella en desgracia derrotando al dragón u ogro que la tenia prisionera probando así su amor incondicional._

_"Jeje, creo que… odio los cuentos de hadas…" _

_Murmuro antes de quedar dormida._

**Continuara…. **

**Cuando tenga tiempo de actualizar. **

**Gracias por leerlo, dejenme su opinión por favor, me gustaria poder tener criticas sobre esto, tratare de manejar bien las situaciones, pondre un poco de comedia pero no en exceso a menos que sea para animar a Amy… **

**Este prologo lo dedico para… veamos… **

**xD en parte, esta dedicado a Javier… porque el fue quien dijo la parte de Sonic cuando Amy va a terminar con el, el me dio la inspiración para esa parte del flash back… **

**Tambien dedico esto a uno de mis mejores amigos, Kin Shady kun, que aunque lo conosco de hace poco sus conversaciones me han dado animos para varios asuntillos de mi vida y tambien es buen dibujante y poeta jeje… el me hizo el favor de señalarme algunos errores con la gramatica que si bien no corregi demasiado el borrador fue porque me agrado como me ha quedado esto… Por cierto mando saludos al clan Divine y a todos los lindos personajes que ha creado Kin Shady!!! Todos me caen bastante bien y les he tomado cariño. Gracias Kin Shady por ser mi amigo, te quiero mucho! –abrazo.- Jaz… ya no le quites sus lentes, que no ves que es muy cruel hacerle eso a un cieguito como yo soy tambien? TT-TT … n.n te quiero mucho Jaz, sigue siendo juguetona como siempre. **

**Tambien a mi amigo Saul mejor conocido como "Kenshin Himura", tus platicas tambien me han ayudado con muchas cosas de la vida loca que tengo y bueno, en cierta forma me has ayudado como lo han hecho los amigos de Amy aunque tu no te has dado cuenta… sigue siendo como eres y presta oidos sordos a los que te consideran aun un niño, porque no lo eres, tu manera de pensar es muy madura para tu edad. **

**A mi amigocha Laura mejor conocida como Kikyoni aquí, me has brindado mucha alegria con solo escribir nuestro fic del dolor conmigo… eres mi queridisima imooto chan, no dejes que el pequeño problema que estas atravesando en este momento te derrumbe, no soportaríamos ni yo ni mis personalidades vivir sin ti y tus personalidades¿Quién me ayudaria a molestar a En y Jaze si tu no estas? Recuerda que debemos jugar con nuestros niños!!! Echale ganas y ve hacia el frente… pero no vayas hacia la luz, la luz es peligrosa… porque ahí hay… ¡testigos de Jehová! (chiste privado, no quiero ofender a los testigos de verdad) ¡no vuelvas por Anahy, ya la perdimos¡volveremos por sus restos! **

**A mi linda nubecita… sabes que te amo, yo ya he superado todo esto gracias a ti tambien… perdoname por preocuparte por lo del hospital… te amo mas que a nada y anhelo el dia que nos podamos ver en persona… adoro todo de ti y… te amo. Ai Shitteru, koi chan. **

**A mi amigocha Aledith… Aunque te ando friegue y friegue, te quiero muchisimo, que si te vuelves a quedar sin msn me muero T-T porque no tendre a quien molestar XD pero no dudes que te quiero un chingo. Nuith, mas te vale cuidar mucho a mi Jazecito que si no te matare! **

**A Ama chan… tambien te quiero mucho, por ser tan loca como yo xD y juntas tenemos que seguir molestando a Ale! Eres una de mis mejores amigas y espero que con el paso del tiempo no te hartes de mi, que si un dia te molesto en serio dimelo y me dare un auto zape por ti n.n Luzi chan, Sil chan, Lucy, Jazmin y Wanko tambien los quiero muchisimo y espero que el tonto de mi Ariel los pueda hacer felices… a Sil no, pk solo son amigos xD **

**A Sonadow loves (o Yugi) este fic, tendra secuela… tu sabes bien como es esa secuela… y te regalare algo al final, tenlo por seguro…¡ palabra de yaoista¡suerte con el embarazo Shaown! **


End file.
